This invention relates generally to archery bows and more specifically to a limb support arrangement for archery bows.
Archery bows are generally known in the art. Some bows use limb assemblies that have two limb portions that extend substantially parallel to each other. The forces carried by the parallel limb portions are not necessarily the same. Cabling arrangements on bows can cause cam lean and twisting forces on the limbs.
There remains a need for novel archery bow designs that can provide greater efficiencies and bow longevity. There remains a need for novel limb support structures that provide benefits over prior support structures.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.